Café frío
by Kira Dumont
Summary: El local está lleno, lleno de gente, de ruido y de calor, de olor a mojado, de agitación y de paraguas. Y luego está ella." De cómo Alice vio recompensada su paciencia...


**_Este es mi primer Alice&Jasper y espero que no me hay quedado muy OoC. Eso sería malo, muy malo =P La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo con ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja, que es mi favorita de todo el universo Twilight con diferencia (Alice es mi ídolo y a Jasper me lo comería, aunque no tan literalmente como lo haría él). De hecho, me gustan tanto que por una vez en mi vida, y en su honor, voy a poner el disclaimer._**

_**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcáis al cien por cien, no es mío. El resto sí. Y ojalá Jasper lo fuera..._

**_Sin más dilación... Espero que os guste. Besos de Cullen con nata,_**

**_Kira._**

_~ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_oºoºoºoºoºoº~

**Café frío**

La vieja cafetería está decorada a la antigua. Más antigua, es decir. Las paredes están revestidas de madera vieja y oscura, con sólo una de ellas luciendo aún la gris piedra desnuda antes los ojos de todos los clientes que se agolpan en un espacio reducido. Los cuadros que cuelgan son todos del mismo artista, uno bohemio, con adicción a la absenta ilegal y el whiskey escocés y un problema de dioptrías que hace que sus figuras sean especiales. Ha iniciado un nuevo movimiento pero él no lo sabe, y se sienta en su mesa solitario, con los ojos cerrados y un cigarrillo demasiado dulce entre los dedos al que de vez en cuando le da una calada. Un grupo de cuatro músicos ameniza la sala con su música desde una esquina, aunque las voces impiden escuchar todos los detalles de lo que tocan, y a ellos tampoco les importa mucho, porque tienen calor y ya van por su tercer café irlandés, que los achispa evadiéndolos de las cosas malas y feas de la vida.

Hay una reunión de un club de lectura compuesto por un grupo de doce mujeres embutidas en abrigos de pieles que cacarean, olvidadas del libro de la semana y más concentradas en criticar el vestuario de cada alma presente en la cafetería. Cotillean y se mofan, creyéndose discretas en sus comentarios aunque no en sus risas. Un par de ellas protestan porque la lluvia les ha mojado el pelo e intentan recolocárselo de nuevo.

El local está lleno, lleno de gente, de ruido y de calor, de olor a mojado, de agitación y de paraguas. Y luego está ella.

Se sienta sola, con las piernas cruzadas, en una de las banquetas de la barra. Se abstrae completamente de la realidad y el camarero, que siempre que la ve llegar le regala una sonrisa de dientes perfectos y blancos, hace tiempo ya que aprendió que, cuando se pierde en sus propios mundos, es inútil intentar mantener una conversación con ella. Es joven y guapa, muy guapa, inhumanamente guapa, y sus facciones finas quedan dulcificadas por su corto pelo negro, ondulado a la moda en torno a su rostro. Su figura recuerda a la de una bailarina, pero el camarero, con el que siempre habla antes de ponerse a pensar, también ha desistido de intentar sonsacarle si lo es y si trabaja en el teatro que hay al lado, aunque está convencido de que es así.

Sus ojos dorados están vidriosos y fijos en la taza de café que rodea con sus manos. Siempre es la misma rutina: entra, sonríe, pasea la mirada alrededor, se sienta en la misma banqueta (la tercera y central, que parece esperarla cada vez que ella llega), pide un café y lo toma con sus manos, como si sólo quisiera calentarlas. Pasa allí toda la tarde, hasta que da la medianoche y el dueño anuncia que va a cerrar, y entonces ella, el hada de pelo negro y sonrisa cautivadora, paga el café y se marcha, dejándolo frío sobre la barra. El tipo de café que pide varía, a veces solo, a veces con leche, y otras veces con un poco de chocolate, pero nunca se lo bebe, y aunque es extraña y daría que sospechar, su encanto evita que nadie se preocupe. _Excentricidades_. Todo el mundo las tiene.

Poco antes del cierre, cuando allí ya sólo quedan cuatro gatos alcoholizados hasta el setenta y cinco por ciento, a veces tiene que aguantar algún que otro comentario desagradable. Es entonces cuando su tierna sonrisa se hace fiera y sus colmillos relucen un poco más de lo normal, espantando por puro instinto a quien la molesta. Otras veces, los músicos del cuarteto (de los cuales tiene enamorados al contrabajo y el cantante) la invitan a su mesa, y ella, con un suspiro resignado que parece dar a entender que, lo que sea que quería que pasase, ya no va a pasar, se las une, bromea un poco y quizás canta alguna canción con ellos, haciéndolos enmudecer a la mitad, maravillados por el tintineo de su voz. Nunca les da esperanzas, sólo es amable, y aunque a esos dos que más la admiran y al camarero las gustaría que se rindiese en algún momento y aceptase de ellos algo más que un café, saben que no tienen ninguna oportunidad, pero no pierden las esperanzas.

Sólo un día, en un momento de lucidez al cierre, al camarero se le ocurrió preguntarle su nombre, como si temiese que no fuera a volver y quisiera poder encontrarla.

- Alice – respondió ella, sonriente, tendiéndole unas monedas para pagar.

- ¿No tienes apellido? – intentó bromear él, deslumbrado.

- No que yo sepa – repuso ella, guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse.

Ninguno de los que la quieren más cerca saben mucho más de ella. Casi ni _ella_ sabe más de sí misma. No saben la suerte que tienen de no verla comer, aunque a veces intentan invitarla a un trozo de tarta que ella rechaza amablemente, ni tampoco saben por qué llegó de repente cuando comenzó la lluvia y nunca la habían visto antes. No saben a dónde va cuando sale de la cafetería ni la edad que tiene. Nada.

Pero hace siempre lo mismo y para ellos es bastante porque la admiran y se sienten algo intimidados, y les gusta su sonrisa y sus ojos dorados, que parecen mágicos y son diferentes de los de cualquier otra persona que conozcan.

Alice, por su parte, sabe lo que está haciendo aunque pueda resultarle extraño al resto del mundo. Sabe que es allí donde tiene que estar cada tarde lluviosa, y que tiene que llevar el broche de cristales en el pelo y tener un café entre las manos, porque es así como él la encontrará. Tiene lagunas, claro, no sabe por qué él va a pararse a mirarla, ni tampoco quién es o de dónde viene, pero no le importa mucho, porque ha visto cómo encajan sus manos y sabe que será perfecto.

_Perfecto_, piensa, y se le escapa una sonrisa por encima de su humeante café.

No suele ponerse triste, no está en su naturaleza. No importa que tenga la eternidad por delante porque, después de todo, la vida es corta y ella por fin es libre, y no está dispuesta a malgastar ni un solo segundo de su existencia en lamentarse, y menos cuando sabe que no estará sola por mucho tiempo, aunque ya empiece a inquietarse. Sin embargo, su visión sigue allí cada vez que quiere comprobarla de nuevo, nítida y segura, lo que le infunde ánimos.

Esa tarde también llega cuando el reloj da las cuatro. Entra a la cafetería con el pelo mojado por la lluvia, como siempre, porque ella no usa paraguas. La lluvia le gusta. Se desliza con sus andares de bailarina entre las mesas y se sienta en su sitio habitual, con numerosas miradas y sonrisas admiradas clavadas en ella. Las mujeres quieren ser ella, y los hombres, que sea suya, pero Alice no capta la envidia que reina en el ambiente. Chuck, el contrabajo del grupo, le guiña un ojo mientras el cantante le dedica una canción. Alice se ríe ligeramente y suena como un tintineo de estrellas desde sus labios. El camarero se le acerca, sonriente.

- Pensé que el buen tiempo te alejaría de aquí para siempre – comenta, apoyándose en la barra frente a ella - ¿Qué te pongo, preciosa?

- Café con leche – quiere algo sencillo que no huela mucho pero que esté caliente.

Mientras se lo sirven y no, ella se concentra fijamente en una de las pulseras que lleva en la muñeca, con su mente vagando muy lejos de allí. Está en otro estado completamente diferente, siguiendo los pasos de un grupo similar a ella. Son cinco y están cazando en un bosque a las afueras de una pequeña población del norte. Nada ha cambiado y, por la intensidad de la imagen, diría que sucederá en apenas una hora. Eso la reconforta. Tendrán que ir a buscarles en cuanto él aparezca. Son su nueva familia, claro que ellos no lo saben todavía.

Y entonces lo huele. El camarero ha dejado la taza frente a ella, apurado por atender al gran grupo que acaba de entrar, y de los que uno de ellos se desprende. Está solo y mojado, más que el resto. Da la sensación de que lleva vagando bajo la lluvia bastante rato. Huele como ella y está igual de frío, incluso en la distancia. Alice se gira en la banqueta, completamente alerta y de vuelta en la Tierra, para mirarle. No puede creerse que por fin haya llegado.

Él levanta al fin la mirada del suelo. Parece tenso y tiene los ojos oscurecidos. Unos ojos negros y penetrantes que se clavan en su rostro, reconociéndola como un igual. Con maestría evita rozarse con ningún humano y contiene lo que puede el aliento mientras se acerca a ella. Sí, _ella_. La chica morena y de pelo corto que se sienta de piernas cruzadas en la barra y lo observa con una sonrisa, sin ningún atisbo de hostilidad por inmiscuirse en su territorio. Se detiene frente a su trono sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. Tiene la sensación de que ya la conoce, aunque no recuerda su cara. Y _sabe_, entonces ya no es una intuición, que _tiene_ que estar allí. Es su destino.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo – se queja Alice sin perder la sonrisa, con su tintineante y aguda voz que suena melódica para todos los oídos, incluso los suyos, que ya están acostumbrados a la perfección sobrenatural de los suyos.

Él agacha la cabeza, avergonzado, sin pararse a analizar la extraña frase que ella le ha dedicado.

- Lo siento mucho, señorita.

Alice suelta una pequeña risa y le tiende la mano, una mano blanca, fina y pequeña que él toma sin demora.

- Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás. – añade la pequeña morena, bajándose de su asiento con un ágil saltito para acercarse más a él - ¿Nos vamos?

Él se olvida de que, si ha entrado, es precisamente para no deambular bajo la lluvia como un psicópata (cosa que, después de todo, quizás sí sea, en el sentido propiamente etimológico de la palabra), porque le da igual parecer un loco siniestro a los ojos del resto del mundo siempre que ella esté junto a él. No la conoce pero la quiere. La quiere a su lado. Incluso sonríe por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

- Claro – asiente sin molestarse en intentar averiguar _a dónde_.

La sonrisa de la pequeña hada morena que ahora ya danza a su lado, camino a la salida, se amplía. Ninguno de los dos se fija en los ojos decepcionados de los músicos, que saben que ya no la volverán a ver más sin necesidad de que nadie se lo diga. Salen a la calle empapada y prácticamente desierta y echan a andar sin rumbo bajo las gruesas lágrimas de cielo que caen sobre sus cabezas. Todavía van cogidos de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y estrechados con fuerza, y no han separado sus miradas ni un segundo.

De repente ella le besa en la mejilla y aprieta un poco más su mano.

- Me llamo Alice.

Él vive algo que hace tiempo no hubiera creído posible y se amplía un poco más su tímida sonrisa mientras ella le aparta un mechón empapado de la frente con la mano libre. Él también la toma y los dos se quedan parados en mitad de la acera, sin espectadores indiscretos ni distracciones posibles. Sólo están ellos. Para ellos. Nada más.

- Yo, Jasper – responde él en un susurro bajo.

Alice asiente, feliz, y tira un poco más de él para acercarlo a sí misma. Jasper se deja, consciente de que finalmente ha caído y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, para ella y con ella. No le importa que ella no siga las reglas que le inculcaron ni que acabe de conocerla aunque ella ya le conociese a él. No le importa nada.

Porque Alice va a besarle.

La primera de tantas.

* * *

**_Si me dejáis un review contribuiréis a salvar las secuoyas centenarias neozelandesas (?) n.n_**


End file.
